To Turn Back
by chibi-tori12
Summary: SasuSaku.Haha Sasuke looks like he's 12. What happened to you Sakurachan?
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell Sasuke!?" screamed Sakura.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Move Naruto, move!" Sakura yelled again.

Sakura stopped yelling, and began to cry. Her sobs were almost in sync with Naruto's blood dripping off Sasuke's katana.

Sasuke watched Sakura use her green chakra to heal Naruto atleast a dozen times. Naruto remained still.

"Naruto...don't die...we still need to be Team Seven..." Sakura cried.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knew when I left it was over." said Sasuke.

"Still emotionless even after you killed Naruto?" asked Sakura in frustration and anger.

"I hate you, Sasuke."

"Last time we were talking about feelings you were in love with me." recalled Sasuke.

Sakura had a bench come into her mind.

"Go to hell, Sasuke."

"Don't fret...I will." he repiled.

Sakura stared up at him, "Idiot."

"Naruto's the Idiot, Sakura." he repiled with cool eyes.

"Just leave Sasuke! You don't care anymore okay I get it! Just go back to Sound to get fucked in the ass by the snake more!"

Sasuke slammed Sakura into a tree. "Did you forget? I already destroyed the Sound by killing the leader."

"Congragulations, Sasuke! You finally learned its okay some pervert raped you twelve." answered Sakura.

Sasuke threw Sakura onto the ground, next to Naruto's body.

It was silent for a few minutes with Sasuke still staring and Naruto and Sakura looking off into nothing.

"I just wish...it didn't happen." spoke Sakura, overcome with the greif of losing Naruto.

Sakura jumped back suddenly, slamming into a tree with her own force.

Sasuke's eye's met Sakura's quzically for a minute, before looking at Naruto's body.

Naruto's body began to leak the Kyubbi's red chakra onto the ground.

Sakura froze on the spot, thinking the same thing as Sasuke.

_'The Kyubbi's chakra is coming at us!'_

Sasuke and Sakura jumped at the same trying to avoid the chakra but the chakra latched onto their feet.

The chakra covered their intire bodies from hair to toenail. Both felt an immense pain rush through their bodies.

The pain left and and so did the chakra. Both teenagers fell to the ground blacked out.

"Hey, you two alive?" Sakura felt someone kick her combat boot.

She leaped up ready to fight and so did Sasuke.

Two ANBU looked back at them not even bothering to drop into a fighting stance.

Sakura kept thinking why haven't they tried to kill Sasuke? He is an S-Class Criminal now.

She looked over at Sasuke and gasped. He looked to her to and gave the first sign of emotion she's seen of him in five years.

They both gasped again at each other.

Sasuke was short with his baby fat in his face and in his body when he was twelve.

His clothes hung losely on him and his sandals were to big for him.

Sakura's hair was down to the middle of her back and she was short like Sasuke's too and without a figure.

Her clothes were to big on her also but her shoes were just a little to big on her.

"Are you two okay?" asked the same ANBU.

Sakura could tell that they noticed there clothes were to big on them and Sakura and Sasuke were covered in blood.

Naruto's blood.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura, turning a 360 and looking for Naruto.

Naruto's body was gone. "What are you two doing out here?" asked the ANBU's partner.

"Tch. Stupid Naruto and his stupid pranks." Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Sakura started realizing what Sasuke was doing. "That Naruto I'm going to kill him when..."

Sakura almost started to cry again.

"So this is just a prank right?" asked one ANBU.

"Yeah...dumb Naruto already did something like this to Kiba." lied Sasuke.

"Well okay. Better get back to the Village then. Ja!" they sped off into the trees.

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke and Sakura together.

"Okay take a deep breathe, Sakura." she siged, and sat down.

Sasuke remained standing. Sakura sighed again. "You should too!"

Sasuke reluctently sat down across from her.

"I'm twelve and your twelve...okay fuck. Naruto's gone...so he's alive!!!" Sakura stood up to race to the village.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and forced her to the ground.

"Don't you think Naruto is going to freak out if you come knocking on his door in the morning?" he asked her.

Sakura looked dissapoited for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"Your right and were not sure what the hell is going on either." Sakura and Sasuke sat still for a while.

"Alright lets go to the village and get in good clothes then..." Sakura stopped as Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to Sound to get stronger." he started to walk away from the village gates.

Sakura began laughing, "You proabbly haven't even got the curse seal yet, Sasuke."

Automatically Sasuke reached to his neck and gasped.

"This is proabbly before the chunin exams, I still have my long hair." laughed Sakura.

Sasuke wouldn't leave yet, she could make him stay now! Naruto wouldn't have to die now.

Sakura smiled brightly, it was going to be perfect.

"You know I'm still going to leave, Sakura, so stop smiling."

Sakura's smile dropped like rain.

"But your right, we have to play along for a while. We'll go to the village do what we did then come right back here."

"To what Sasuke? Do this over again? No way! We can fix everything all over again."

"Sakura, no. This was and accident were not meant to change anything." he said coldly.

"No we have to change it! I'll make sure to change it!" Sakura dashed forward to Konoha. Sasuke on her heels.

"If you change anything I'll kill you Sakura." deadpanned Sasuke.

"Ahh, but Sasuke-kun if you do that then _you_ will have changed histroy." smirked Sakura.

Sasuke gave an icy glare.

"Don't worry Sasuke-_kun_ I won't fuck up to bad."

Sakura dashed over the gate and to her apartment. She turned around to see Sasuke going to his house.

Then rembered she still lived with her parents.

Sakura went the other direction to her old house to change into decent clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura opened her closet with her face falling.

Nice, soft, red, Haruno Clan symboled dresses met her.

_'Ew.'_ she thought. _'So glad I changed my wardrobe.'_

Sakura dug around in her dresser draw for a bit before pulling out a baggy shirt.

She used to where the big T-shirt to bed, but lost it a while ago.

Or is she going to lose it soon?

She re-dressed into the old, or is it new, green shorts she wears with the red dress.

Then, put on the baggy shirt, headband, and slipped on her ninja sandals.

Walking out the door she borrowed some money from her mom and went to a clothes store for shinobi.

She bought new black shorts, the same tan skirt thingy, that was in her size.

Just a plain, red, T-shirt, that fit her perfectly, and new knee-length black, opened-toed, boots.

She finally walked to the red-bridge that Team Seven always met on.

Sasuke was already there wearing the exact same thing he wore when they first became a team.

_'Haha, big suprise.'_ she couldn't help but think.

Naruto arrived without Sakura noticing and screamed, "Good Morning, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, suprised.

"Oh!" Sakura said aloud stepping back to give Naruto air.

She forgot the way she use to greet Naruto pounding him on the head and then yelling at him.

Then trying to hit on Sasuke. Sakura quickly made up and excuse as to why she decided to hug him this morning.

"Sorry, Ino dared me to give you a hug today, so now I won the bet." she lied with a smile.

"You can greet me like that anytime now, Sakura-chan!" he said grining like the idiot he was.

"You wish." she laughed looking at Naruto with his old twelve-year old apperance.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Hey, Teme! Stop wrecking the day with you're emo-ness!"

"Dobe." repiled Sasuke with his eyes still closed.

A fish jumped in the air from the stream below them.

"Well, your better be ready, because today's the Chunin Exams," Naruto yelled in happiness.

_'Shit.'_ thought Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

"Hey! Where do you think you three are going? This is the Chunin Exams room!" shouted one Chunin.

"Hey that guy's right! It's room 301." said Naruto.

"Naruto's right let's go." said Sasuke bored.

Sakura knew Sasuke was trying to keep history from not changing, so she pulled Naruto aside.

"Naruto were still on the second floor it's a genjutsu, it's not really room 301. They're tricking everyone." explained Sakura.

"Ooooh!" said Naruto happy to know, the genjutsu.

Sasuke glared at Sakura for telling Naruto this, knowing she was trying to change history.

Since Naruto already started walking toward the stairs to the real exam room.

Team Seven walked to the doors and was stopped by their Sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclamied Naruto suprised at what he was doing there.

Sasuke and Sakura remained quite already knowing what he was going to say and do.

"Glad you all came!" said Kakashi with either fake or real happiness.

Kakashi explained how he could not have the let the team in unless they all came.

Kakashi left with a poof and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in the doors.

Inside every ninja turned to see who walked in.

Sakura couldn't help looking away, embrassed to have all eye's on her team.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" screamed a shrill voice.

Ino came up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, while sticking her tounge out at Sakura.

"Get off," Sasuke said, and shrugged Ino off him.

Sakura did nothing, knowing Ino was going to end up with Shikamaru later.

Or was she? Sakura could really do a lot of things to change the future.

Ino's team walked up behind her, with Choji eating, and Shikamaru yawning.

On the other sid of Team 7, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked up.

"I'm suprised Naruto's stupidass made it here," taunted Kiba.

"Oh, yeah I'm suprised they let a flea bag like you in, Kiba," Naruto yelled back.

"Hey!" said a voice. The rookie nine turned to look who talked to them.

Sakura glared, taking in the appearance of a sixteen-year old, Kabuto.

Exactly the same as before, smirking like the ass he is.

"You nine are really, going to get kicked out fast if you keep screaming like you are." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto in a haughty manner.

"Kabuto." he repiled curtly.

"Well, I don't care what anyone thinks, so you all can BITE ME!" shouted Naruto to the room full of Genins.

Every genin turned to look at him, with glaring eye's.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Just before any other genin could do anything a loud poof issued from the front of the room.

"All right you, fools! The first part of the Chunin Exam will begin!"

* * *

Okay 2nd chapter done with. Sorry pretty short, but I finally figured out how to add new chapters yippe:P reviews new chapters/yummy french toast. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ibiki Morino didn't look any different than the last time Sakura saw him.

Scarred face, and clothed in black.

Also, screaming like a hyena.

"All of you will sit down at an assigned seat, anyone fighting will be failed imeadiatly!" yelled Ibiki.

"And if you-" Scream Scream Scream.

"I'll make sure-" Yell Yell Yell.

He explained the rulse of the first test, and the room went quite.

Finally he sat down, and looked throughout the room.

Sakura, already knew what the whole point of the test was, so she didn't even bother filling out the test.

But she got bored, and decided to do the test for fun. She finished the test.

Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Sasuke writing down the exact same thing as the person infront of him.

At least twenty-three teams were forced to leave the room.

Ibiki stood up and hour later and began the tenth question which was, "The tenth question is wheather or not you want to take it or not?"

A lot of "Huh's?" went around the room. Ibiki explained if you got it wrong you would never be able to take the chunin exams again.

Six more teams left after that one. After ten minutes past Ibiki said, "Everyone in this room...passes."

More "Huh's?" went around the room again.

Ibiki explained what the first part of the test was for, and then why the tenth question.

"To see if you could handle the stress, or not. Now for the...!" Ibiki stopped.

The glass window next to him was broke into and a banner was hung infront of him.

"O.K. you maggots follow me to the next part of the Chunin Exams!" shouted Anko.

* * *

Anko led the rest of the remaining teams the Training Ground 44.

For you lovely idiots reading, The Forest of Death.

Anko explained how your team would recicve either a Heaven or Earth Scroll, and in the Forest you would have to take the oppostie scroll from the other team. Then meet in the middle of the Forest, and wait further instructions.

If one of your teamates didn't make it or you did not get both scrolls, you and your team will fail.

The teams got there scrolls and went to seperate gates each.

One Chunin opened the gate for Team 7, and they entered into the Forest.

"I'll take the scroll." said Sakura.

"No." repiled Sasuke.

"Sasuke no one would expect the girl to have hold of the scroll, so I should hold onto it." explained Sakura evilly.

She knew this would some how alter the future, and Sakura knew Naruto would side with her.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan's right. She should have the scroll teme!" agreed Naruto.

Sasuke avoiding team conflict handed over the scroll to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's glaring face.

"Uhh...I got take a leak." whined Naruto.

He turned away from his team and unzipped his fly.

Sakura normally would have hit him on the head and told him to go behind a tree.

But she knew, yet again, that an attack would have likely happend.

"Naruto shouldn't you go behind the bushes, for Sakura's sake." said Sasuke.

Sasuke was trying to keep the past the same again. Sakura still couldn't help the blush that swept across her face. Sasuke almost sounded nice.

Sasuke saying that even though she knew it was just to keep the past the same.

Sakura recovered and said, "No, Naruto stay here an enemy might come while you're gone and attack."

"Oh..." and Naruto did his bussiness.

Team 7 walked on with out any incident, Sakura guessd they were at least 1/4 of the way there.

Sasuke turned first, then Sakura, lastly Naruto.

A huge wind controlled by chakra, seperated the Team.

All thrown in different directions.

* * *

Sasuke found Sakura first, holding up his kunai, "How do I know your Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, "The Ninkki."

Sasuke actually felt a twinge of regret. He remebered, the poem the first time he was in the Forest.

"Let's find Naruto." Sasuke turned around and Sakura followed.

Naruto soon emerged from a cluster of trees.

"How do we know your Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Naruto smiled, "The Ninkki."

Sakura ran and punched the fake Naruto into a tree.

"Sakura-chan...what the hell?!" screamed Naruto.

"Your not Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"Good job, little girl." said Naruto in a deep voice.

A cloud of smoke engulfed him and out came Orochimaru disguised as a Grass-nin.

"So...who has the scroll...?" he hissed.

Sasuke charged at Orochimaru, and they fought for a while with Sakura watching.

_'This isn't doing anything.'_ thought Sakura.

She decided to join in the fight. She to attacked and dodged next to Sasuke.

"Sakura! Stay back! Find Naruto." scolded Sasuke.

"We already know he's fine, Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Your not strong enough." insulted Sasuke.

"You've never seen me fight. Distract him." grinned Sakura.

Sasuke did almost instantly. Sakura applied chakra to her fist and punched the Sannin square in the face.

He flew back a good thirty yards.

Sasuke stared, "Who taught you _that_?"

"Tsunade, the Legendary Sannin." she repiled.

Orochimaru came back his jaw broken, and swollen.

"Little bitch," he spat, "Tsunade couldn't have taught you that she hasn't been in Konoha for years."

"Neither has long tounged freaks who look like girls." smiled Sakura.

Orochimaru snarled, and started running at Sasuke and Sakura.

Five shuriken lodged into the tree infont of Orochimaru's feet.

Everyone turned to look up at Naruto who was coverd in some nasty slime.

"So you got past my snake, eh." said Orochimaru.

"Yeah, me and my team are going to kick your ass!" screamed Naruto.

"Right." drawled Orochimaru.

Orochimaru did a few handseals, that Sakura and Sasuke recognized.

Sakura stopped Orochimaru, by punching him in the stomache.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke. He was angry that Sakura was trying to stop Sasuke from getting the Curse Mark.

Sakura continued to beat Orochimaru into a bloody plup, out of anger that Sasuke would still want to leave.

"You don't get it Sasuke! If Itachi got strong here why can't you?!" she yelled giving a final punch of chakra to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had atleast two cracked ribs, blacken eye, and his whole jaw broken.

Sakura jumped back to Sasuke and Naruto never letting her eye's off Orochimaru.

Naruto stood up and made one handseal.

The three Genin were paralyzed by Orochimaru's jutsu.

Orochimaru stood up and glared at them his mask of the grass-nin sliding off his face revealing his ugly face.

"That was very good Sakura-chan." Orochimaru's voice was off because of his broken jaw.

Sakura said nothing but glare.

Orochimaru finished his hand seal's and his neck grew long stretching out toward Sasuke.

Sakura made her chakra break the seal of paralysis on her and jumped infront of Sasuke.

"Sakura!" screamed Naruto and Sasuke.

"You fucking idiot." yelled Sasuke.

Orochimaru had bitten her which would now change the whole future of Team 7.

Orochimaru's neck returned, and he was panting out of lose of chakra.

"Little bitch," he seethed, "You'll regret that. I'll be back Sasuke-kun."

The paralysis left Team 7 and they could move freely now.

Sakura was down on her knee's screaming in pain, clutching the right side of her neck.

Three black commas appeared on her neck.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto grabbed her hand and she took it gratefully.

Sasuke somehow couldn't bring himself to be angry. Sakura was on the ground crying in pain, just to stop what he was trying to do.

So he kneeled on the other side of her, and caught her when she fell unconciousis.

* * *

thanks for reviews. i'll try to update soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Never ever..._

_Never ever amount to anything._

_Never ever..._

_Anything..._

_The words wouldn't stop. Over and over again._

_Sakura saw images of herself crying._

_Parents yelling to weak._

_Sasuke leaving because she was to weak._

_Naruto dying because she was to weak._

_Then it stopped and Sakura as an eight-year old crying infront of her._

_"Too weak..." cried the younger Sakura, "Too weak..."_

_"I can change that." young Sakura said. She started to peel away the fake mask she, or it, was wearing._

_To reveal Orochimaru laughing, "I can change that."_

* * *

Sakura opened her eye's to see sunlight peeking through the tree-tops.

_**Destroy.**_

_'What?'_ she thought.

_**Destroy them.**_

The voice so motivating made her feel, invincible.

_**Destroy. Destroy. Destroy.**_

Sakura stood slowing and looked around. Dejavu.

A clearing Rock Lee crumpled on the ground.

Three Sound ninja.

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

Neji and Tenten in a tree.

Only difference was Sasuke and Naruto.

They were staring at her with their bodies beaten and scratched up.

Sakura knew the Sound team did it, just like before.

Chakra flew through her vains like the wind.

_**Destroy.**_ Echoed the voice again.

_'Okay.'_ she thought.

"So now the little girl wants to fight too, huh?" asked the boy with holes in his hands.

_'Zaku. Dosu the mummy guy. Girl is Kin.'_ she rememberd.

"Yes." Sakura stated.

"Zaku! Shut up! Look at her Chakra!" hissed Dosu.

The girl Kin was out on the ground.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke also looked at Sakura, _'The Curse Seal is in control now.'_

Sakura looked at him for a minute.

She grinned wickedly, crazy. "Oh, yes, Naruto, I'm fine."

"Ha!" laughed Zaku, "Try this!"

Chakra exploded from his hands and forced into a strong wind.

Ino's team dashed into the bushes.

Neji and Tenten retreived Lee and jumped back into the trees.

For Sakura it moved in slow motion.

She grabbed Naruto who was closer, then Sasuke and jumped out of the way.

It took a while for the whistling in her ear's to stop.

Then she moved right back to where she was standing before.

Time started to speed up for Sakura then.

She was able to punch Dosu, then twist Zaku's arm's the way she remembered Sasuke doing before.

Zaku gave a startled cry, and turned his head to look up at Sakura.

He knew what Sakura was going to do, so she did it.

At first there was just Zaku screaming.

Then..._**Crack! Crack!**_

Sakura released Zaku's arm's and he fell to the ground whimpering.

Sakura turned to Dosu, grinning, "Your turn!"

* * *

_'Is this what I did?'_ Sasuke couldn't keep those words out of his head.

Of course he used the Curse Seal multiple times after this.

But to see Sakura covered in black marks, grinning like crazy, breaking people's arm's...

Was wrong.

Sakura should have just let history be.

Why were they sent back anyway? Is this even real? It could just be a dream. Yet it was never so real before.

_'Now is not the time, Sasuke.'_ he reminded himself.

Sakura walked slowly to the paralyzed Dosu.

It's suppost to stop now. Sasuke stopped here. Why isn't Sakura?

Oh, yeah she ran up and hugged Sasuke begging him to stop.

_'Well, she-'_ Sasuke stopped mid-thought.

"Shit," he cursed, Sasuke gave a sigh and ran up to Sakura.

* * *

A hand grabbed on to Sakura's and she looked down at her black-swilered hand.

Sasuke was holding her hand.

Sasuke as in Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, in his dark eye's.

"Stop." he said.

_**Destroy.**_ said the voice.

"No." Sakura whispered.

"Stop." Sasuke repeated.

_**Destroy.**_

"No." said Sakura louder.

_**DESTROY HIM.**_

"No!" yelled Sakura. This was Sasuke-kun. How could she ever do that?

"Yes." said Sasuke still calm.

Slowly the Curse Seal receded back to the three comma's on Sakura's neck.

Sakura sunk to the ground on her knee's, breathing heavy.

She just realized what she did. Sakura was checking over her body to see if she got any injuries.

She was not really hurt at all, except she felt three-fourths of her chakra drained.

That seemed the only reason why she was breathing so heavy.

"Please."

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at Dosu who had his teamates slumping over him.

"Take this scroll and let us go."

Dosu let the scroll roll towards them, without it opening.

Sakura nodded and he took off into the trees.

Neji and Ino's team carefully walked towards Team 7.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Tenten.

"Yes, thank you." said Sakura, giving a polite smile.

Tenten flinched.

Sakura looked away.

Neji spoke next, "Thank you for protecting Lee. We will be on our way."

Lee's left arm was over Neji's back. He was unconcious.

Naruto who was on Sakura's right stared.

"How did you do that?!" Naruto asked.

Clearly not even bothered that she was just crazy to hurt something.

He was amazed.

Sakura smiled, "I'll tell you later." Naruto nodded.

Sakura turned to Ino, "Ino could you help me with something?"

Ino looked wary for a moment before nodding.

Sakura stood up wobbly, and pulled a kunai from her pouch.

She sliced unevenly through her long pink hair.

"I need you to trim up my hair." Sakura stated.

Ino nodded dumbly that Sakura would just cut off her hair like that.

"S-Sakura-chan? Why did you cut your hair?" asked Naruto, staring at the long strands on the ground.

Sakura gave a breif look at Sasuke and repeated what she said the first time.

"Oh you know. Long hair is pretty and all, but so hard to take care of in this forest. Short hair would be better."

Naruto Mmhm-ed beleving every word.

Sakura kneeld down again and Ino stood with a kunai trimming up her hair.

"Why'd you cut your hair, Sakura?" she knew Sakura lied to Naruto.

"It's time to changed things." Sakura replied.

* * *

Yeah, so I decided to add the Parents thinking Sakura's weak or something.

Because no one's life is perfect its got to have some tragdey.

Even if its because your to weak or something like that. And if your life is perfect...

go fall in a ditch. You suck. )

I also tried to imagine what it would be like under the Curse Mark.

O'well I think its okay. ) That pretty lavender button.


End file.
